Safe & Sound
by Anakaraya Slytherin
Summary: Harry wakes to the sound of Draco crying. He decides the only way to comfort him is to sing. BETTER THAN IT SOUND!  I hope  WARNING: uhhhh... I don't know. tears? some fluff? music? :P


**HEY YOU GUYS! :D wow, I had _such _bad writers block. Plus I was super busy. :P But I was listening to "Safe & Sound" By Taylor Swift (EEP! Can't wait for this song to be in The Hunger Games!) and I got this idea and BAM! This came out! Hope you like it! ^_^**

**I apologize for all spelling and grammar errors, I'm only a human. :P (or am I? O_O) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP do you think I would be writing Drarry FANFICS_? I would be making it a reality. ;) _I also don't own "Safe & Sound" its Taylor Swifts. :)**

**oh BTW this is after the war and all that. if you have any questions message me ok? :)**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

><p>Harry awoke to the sound of soft crying. He put on his glasses and looked at the clock to see it say 3:45 am. Turning towards the other side of the bed he found it empty. "Draco?" he called out softly. He looked towards the foot of the bed to see Draco sitting on the floor, his knees drawn up to his chin, tears running down his face. "Draco what's wrong?" Harry said standing up from the bed and moving to sit next to him. He wrapped his arms around Draco and tried to wipe the tears from his pale face when Draco moved his hand away. He tried again "Draco, love, what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" Draco shook his head and whispered "Its my fault".<p>

"What's your fault Draco?" Harry asked cautiously, he knew Draco still had a lot of guilt for the things that happened during the war, even things that were not his fault. _He is so broken, _Harry thought sadly.

"Its my fault that the weasel and granger abandoned you, if you weren't with me they would still be your friends." Draco whispered, then with a shaky breath, continued: "Its my fault that most of your friends don't talk to you anymore, its my fault that people give you dirty looks for being with the son of Death Eaters, its my fault that people send you cursed messages and say you are the next Dark Lord, ITS ALL MY FAULT!" he yelled out. Harry's eyes widened and he immediately grabbed Draco and held him against his chest as Draco sobbed onto his chest. "Its not your fault Draco" Harry murmured into Draco's hair, "Its not your fault". "Yes it is" Draco said looking up, his grey eyes filled with pain. "It is all my fault, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Draco started to cry again so Harry grabbed him again and held him tightly. He had no idea what to do, and thought desperately until he came up with an idea. He started to sing:

"_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_when I said, I'll never let you go_

_when all those shadows almost killed your light"_

Draco paused his crying for a second and started to listen to Harry's voice, Harry took that as a good sign and continued to sing:

"_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_

_but all that's dead and gone and past tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_the sun is going down_

_you'll be all right,_

_no one can hurt you know_

_come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound"_

Draco was now breathing calmly and snuggled comfortably onto Harry's chest, Harry kept going.

"_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone"_

Harry could see Draco was starting to fall asleep so he picked him up and carried him over to the bed where he laid him down and crawled in next to him, still whispering the song.

"_Just close your eyes_

_the sun is going down_

_you'll be alright_

_no one can hurt you now_

_come morning light,_

_you and I'll be safe and sound"_

Harry felt himself falling asleep, he wrapped his arm around Draco's now sleeping body, and whispered the last few lines of the song sleepily:

"_Just close your eyes_

_you'll be alright_

_come morning light,_

_you and I'll be safe and sound…."_

And then, Harry fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Did you? did you? :D <strong>

**Dedicating this to as usual to the queen JK Rowling. :) **

**Also to my friends and family, they have to deal with me talking about Drarry 24/7. xD**

**Reviews please! This might inspire me to write more stories soon! ^_^ **


End file.
